


In the Still of the Night

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Inquisition is reborn Leliana finds herself reflecting on the events leading up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

Leliana is the last to turn in for the night. Unable to tear herself away from the work she knows needs to be done, she has poured over missives and reports until words blurred and she stopped taking in their meaning. Carefully entering the room she has been sharing with Josephine and Cassandra in Haven's chantry, she takes great care not to wake them.

The past few days have taken a toll on all of them. The explosion at the Conclave, the unspeakable loss of Justinia and so many of their friends, colleagues and acquaintances, threw them into a limbo she had not been sure they could escape from.

But they had. There had been the miraculous discovery of the sole survivor of the explosion. The Herald of Andraste. Was she? She certainly seemed sent by the Maker, blessed by Andraste, and she’d sprung from the Fade with a mark that promised salvation. A mark that had helped them secure the rift in the sky and bring about a respite from the adrenaline-fueled actions she and Cassandra had taken to save their people scattered in the hills around Haven. Every hour had seemed to produce a new emergency.

Looking at Cassandra now, marveling at her stern features softened by sleep, she felt tenderness well up in her chest. Recent days had often seen them separated while they fought the demons pouring endlessly from the rifts in the sky. Life had seemed perilously uncertain and fragile and she had often wondered if maybe one of them would not survive the desperate fight to control the Breach. 

She had even suggested Cassandra, Lavellan and their party should take the mountain pass to the Temple of Andraste. She had known about the scouts that had gone missing on that route and Cassandra had reminded her, but It had seemed the safest way. As if any way could have been safe.  


When she had seen the Seeker again in the temple's ruins - when she had turned the corner and seen them there, already staring up at the rift, the relief had been overwhelming. 

_Maker, don't ever take her from me. She is needed. We need her so much. I need her. She is my strength. With Justinia gone..._

She fights back the stinging in her eyes and takes a deep breath. There is hope now at least. There is the Inquisition. Cassandra has declared it reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more fic, so I had to give it a try.  
> Thank you to MissRachelThalberg for beta-ing.


End file.
